


Sketches

by yama_gucci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felix is only two years older thi S is not that creepy ok, M/M, cute as fuck, its so gay, older brother! au, very mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what do you do when you realize you have a crush on your friends older brother who's like 10x's hotter and a lot scarier than his little brother? Also, on an <em>unrelated</em> note, what do you do when you realize that you have a crush on your little brother's friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts and ask me questions on: thelovesickartist.tumblr.com [i accept evERYTHING tbqh]

_‘What am I going to do?’_ Nathanaël thought to himself as he groaned _._ Due to having to be paired up with Adrien for a physics project he had to go find time outside of school to work on it with him. Now this wouldn’t be a problem if it didn’t include the fact he would have to go over Adrien’s place for this. To be honest, it really _wasn’t_ even that, it _wasn’t_ that he had to spend more time with Adrien –who he did desperately want to become friends with, or that he had to go over his place ( where his scary dad would question him endlessly), no. No, it was that _Félix_ lived there with him. Félix Agreste, oh god he was truly a _dreamboat_ … (Nath would know, he’s dreamed about him enough). There was no way Nathanaël could label this as anything but a _lovesick crush_ on the older male.

Félix was Adrien’s older brother by only two years, but he already looked mature and really, _really_ hot. _Curse puberty and hormones._ The thing about Félix that sucked was that he was a lot more aloof than Adrien. Therefore talking to him would be a _really_ bad idea.

Adrien and Nath would normally in the library of the Agreste’s mansion and  Félix would watch over them as they worked but would say nothing – save for the times he would snap out a ‘ _keep it quiet over there,’_ which would make Nath’s whole body shiver.

Today would be the third day that he would being going over Adrien’s place. He grabbed his art supplies, sketchbook, and some of the notes they had taken the other time. He got a ride from his parents, dropping him off in the front of the house. He went to ring the doorbell of the home, waiting for Adrien to answer it, as he normally does.

Of course, as luck would have it, Félix answers it with a glare that said _‘get in or go away,_ ’ and it _definitely_ startled Nathanaël. Out of shock the redhead jumps and drops all of his stuff in front of said male. A snort is heard from Félix as he made a no movements to help Nathanaël – Nath didn’t expect him to do so. He scrambled to get all of his things quickly, trying to get away from under Félix’s gaze. Making sure he grabbed all of his items, he rushed past the male who gave him way, leaning away from the door frame. As he did so, Nath didn’t notice that even though he had grabbed his sketchbook, a couple of pages slipped out of it, leaving them behind as he rushed to the library.

Félix was honestly shocked, he didn’t expect his glare to have that much of an effect on the male. He couldn’t help but snort at how he dropped all of his things, and how he practically fell to the floor to gather them all. Félix assumed Nath was scared of him. The first time they met he froze up and refused to even speak to him, just adverting his gaze to everywhere but his face. It didn’t bother the blond, he hardly could find a reason to care, _originally_ of course.

As time went on, he realized he had rather conflicting feelings towards Nathanaël. Although the kid was two years younger than him, he was rather attractive. He was small and had his bright hair cover his eyes and for some reason, Félix found that _endearing_ and sort of _adorable_. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he liked him… or maybe he would? Even if he did, it doesn’t matter, it was a bad idea.  

He picked up the paper those previous ideas of Nath being scared of him disappeared. There were countless doodles of Félix on the papers from his sketchbook. This would explain as to why he was so intent on staring at him whenever he and Adrien had free time after their work. His eyes widened in shock as he held the papers in confusion… he shouldn’t bring this up to Nathanaël should he?

 

* * *

 

Nathanaël met up with Adrien in the library and blushed as he quietly panted. 

“What’s up Nath? You look out of breath, did you run in here?” Adrien asked as he looked over to the male, pulling his eyes away from the book he had open.

“O-oh nothing, I just was excited to err – you know, get to work,” Nathanaël offered with a nervous laugh as he quickly pulled up to the table and set down his books and papers.

Adrien stared at him with a confused gaze, he let out a sigh “Oh – also sorry about having Félix get the door for me, he was already up getting a cup of coffee so he just got the door as well.”

“Oh, its fine, I hardly err… noticed,” he said laughing a little.

Adrien let out a snort as he shook his head “Sure, anyway, do you wanna get to work?” he asked. Adrien had to be honest, he could tell Nathanaël had… ‘ _Feelings’_ for Félix, it wasn’t hard to see. The way he would freeze up and flush whenever his brother would speak, or how he would constantly stare and draw him, it wasn’t hard to notice, he wasn’t really good at hiding it. It was a little… well, _weird_ for one. His brother was… his _brother._ It’s hard for it to _not_ be weird but then again, he’s in love with a superhero who doesn’t know that he is the guy that fights crime with her. That might be weird for _some_ people. Adrien looked up to see if Nath had said anything back or made a notion for them to start working, but he was met with a very frantic and worried Nathanaël.

Nathanaël was looking through his sketchbook for a couple of sketches, he wanted to make sure they didn’t get crumpled or worse, _ripped_. As he was searching for the specific drawings he realized that they were nowhere to be found! He started to freak out, he remembered shoving them into his sketchbook this morning – oh god. What happened to them!? He let out a groan as he ran a hand through his hair worriedly.

“Nathanaël?” Adrien asked, worried at the other’s sudden conflicted gaze and frantic actions.

“O-oh uh, I’m _fine_ , just forgot I left my… uh _eraser_ at home,” He lied as he laughed slightly.

Adrien didn’t buy it, he could spot a lie, but he sighed and shook his head, he will never understand Nath fully, but then again he doesn’t think Nath will ever understand him either. “Well, let’s get to work.”

            Félix was watching the two younger teens work, although instead of Nath picking his head up to glance at Félix, he stared straight down at  his work, not even picking his head up to talk to Adrien when the other did ask a question or two. On top of that he looked more scared, his movements were quick and nervous. Félix _wasn’t_ a dumb guy, but he wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation.

How should _anyone_ react when your little brother’s friend has a _major_ crush on you and you start to feel the same?

            He didn’t want to approach the topic, just in case they spoke and Félix realized he actually _does_ like Nathanaël _that_ much. Félix doesn’t normally care about things like this but it seemed like the redhead was very… uh… he was very _into_ him, and if his thoughts were wrong, then he would have a messy heart break and a crying kid that he doesn’t want to deal with. Although he is leaning towards feeling the same way for Nathanaël, he might as well let him down and tell him to not be into guys like him. He knew that he wasn’t going to be the best boyfriend. It’s set then, after Adrien and Nath finish he’ll pull the artist aside and talk to him. His best option is just giving a quick ‘Yeah- you’re crushing on the wrong brother,’ and shoo him away, _regardless_ of how he feels. Even though he decided this, something was still off, but he didn’t want to label it as anything, he didn’t want to think it could be evidence that he might like the younger teen.

 

* * *

 

            They finished their work a while ago, and Adrien couldn’t help the nagging question bother him, he sighed, he leaned in close to Nathanaël, Félix was still in the same room as them, but he was – thankfully, reading so he wasn’t really paying attention to either of them. “Hey Nath…. U-uh you’re not completely straight are you?” he asked abruptly. Even though he was a model, he really never learnt proper social skills besides ‘smile and just act like you understand what’s happening,’ so… his knowledge of how to converse was rather… _scarce_.

“W-what!?” Nathanaël sputtered out as he practically flung the pencil he had in his hand “W-What do you mean by that?” At the redhead’s suddenly loud voice, Félix’s head rose from his book to glance at the two teens that had seemed to finish their work, curious, he watched them for a moment, although from where he was, he really couldn’t hear them all that well.

“Crap- my bad, uh... it just I… wanted to know and I just blurted it out like that… but… you’re not, _right_?” he asked again, his face a little flushed feeling embarrassed about the others reaction to the sudden personal question.

“Well… no… I-I’m not… sorry if that uh… is weird or strange to you, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything – but you don’t seem like the type of person to judge so…”

Adrien quickly waved his hands and shook his head “No! No no! That’s not what I’m trying to get at I’m sort of trying to say I know you have a crush on my brother…” he said with a laugh as he gave Nath a smile.

“W-w-wait, wait, w- _what_!?” Nath whisper-yelled back with wide eyes and a _very_ flushed face. _Oh my god how did he find out? How did he notice!? Oh no, was I that obvious!? Oh god what if he tells Félix that I like him, what if Adrien is disgusted not by the fact I’m also into guys, but the fact I’m into his brother._

“W-Well you’re not that… uh secretive… I’ve seen your drawings, y’know… uhm… its weird that you like my brother and all, but if you do talk to him about this, I’m right here for you to talk to, you don’t need to feel like you gotta deal with _that_ alone…”Adrien said awkwardly,. What he was trying to say that _“Félix will definitely turn you down and that even though that happens you can still talk to me if you want to complain about your heartbreak,”_ but saying that would be _super_ rude, at least he knew that.  

“W-what are you trying t-to say!?” Nathanaël asked as he stared at his friend in confusion and mild embarrassment. I mean – Nathanaël is definitely _not_ going to try an approach Félix about this, _‘Oh god what would happen if_ that _happened? I would surely be turned down and probably insulted into oblivion,’_ (knowing what he knows of Félix _)._

Adrien bit his bottom lip and let out a sigh “It’s nothing, just be careful, y’know Félix isn’t the most… err… _friendly_ guy out there, he’s an amazing brother but...” He trailed off as he looked aside. He feels so _bad_ for Nathanaël, oh man he’s going to get his heart broken. Félix was _slightly_ hurt that his own brother thought he was a little rude, well… okay he’s right, at least he’s warning Nathanaël…“Come here…” he said as he got up, wrapping his arms around Nathanaël, almost in a way to say _‘I’m so sorry for you.’_

Shocked by the sudden contact Nathanaël jumped back into the others touch “A-Adrien!” He said almost _dumbfounded_. Adrien rarely touched Nathanaël save for the simple nudge on his shoulder or when he would kick his foot against his, to get his attention is Nath was busy drawing.

Adrien just patted Nathanaël gently and sighed “It’s alright man,” He said softly, squeezing the other tightly. Félix stared at the two boys, okay _what_. Félix didn’t really get enough of their conversation to have _any_ context for this, confused and a little annoyed he frowned and glared at them. Although, he wasn’t really sure why. It was stupid, maybe Félix is upset that Adrien doesn’t hug him anymore? No no… he did that this morning… It _couldn’t_ do anything with that fact Nathanaël’s adorable face was bright red and staring up at Adrien in shock… it _can’t_! Now that he’s aware of Nathanaël’s crush, he expects him to still be head over heels for him. This is not the way one acts when they’ve been drawing and obsessing over a guy for weeks! He wasn’t jealous, that’s not it! He would never get jealous over a hug like that, that’s definitely _not_ it! Okay – maybe it might be that, but it doesn’t prove anything, it _doesn’t_ prove that his suspicions of having a crush on Nathanaël is true. He’ll still talk to Nathanaël about it… maybe… _right_ now, not to break up the hug or anything, just sooner than later… y’know?

“Nathanaël,” Félix say rather loudly “Can I speak to you about something.”

Nath’s body stiffened and his eyes widened “Adrien… did you…?” He asked quietly.

“No! No way I wouldn’t have done that to you, Nath… maybe he wants to talk about something else? Like uhm… uh… our project?” he offered with a nervous laugh.

“Please kill me…” Nath mumbled as he pulled away from Adrien’s hug and got up, his legs shaking as he walked over to Félix. “Y-Yeah Félix?”

“Not here.” Félix said simply as he grabbed Nath’s wrist and pulled him away from where Adrien’s curious eyes couldn’t see.

“W-where are we going..?” Nathanaël asked with a sacred gaze, oh _man_ Félix was scarier up close…

“Shut up and just let me guide you…” was the only answer he got from the taller male as he dragged him past a couple of bookshelves, then finally let go of Nathanaël’s wrist. “Here.” He said, showing the male the couple of sketchbook pages he had previously. “You dropped these.”

 _Shit. Fuck._ Oh god someone kill him, Right. Now. “T-thanks a-and I mean – I just, they were just uhm – studies… nothing like u-uh crushing on you or anything c-casue that would be really weird haha…” he offered as he laughed and looked down, quickly making a move to grab them, but they were pulled away from his reach.

 “I know you like me, you don’t need to lie about it, I’ve been watching you and Adrien for the past couple weeks, whenever you guys meet up, and you don’t think I’ve noticed you staring at me?” He questioned with a sigh, holding the drawings, they were really good… he must’ve spent a lot of time on them.

“You know that… I – I like you?” Nathanaël asked with wide eyes as he leaned away from him, his shoulders tense as he looked down, he couldn’t deal with the way the other was staring down at him “Y-you must think the drawings are creepy...”

“They’re… they’re really good, actually,” He said softly as he regarded the papers for a moment, he sighed. Félix handed him the papers back. “Although… I don’t _think_ … I feel the same way… I want to test something,” Félix said a little hesitantly as he looked down to the smaller male, well – if this goes wrong, Nathanaël will have a worse crush on him and he won’t know what to do… But for some reason, that thought didn’t… bother Félix as much as he _wanted_ it to. He sighed softly he gently tugged Nathanaël by his shirt, wrapping his arms around him. It was sort of strange, having Nathanaël’s face gently pressed into his chest… it didn’t feel _bad_ , and he didn’t want his warmth to leave either. He gripped him tighter “Fuck.”

If someone told Nathanaël that his crush would be pulling him into a tight hug where Nathanaël could hear his heart beat and feel his arms around him, he would never believe them, but here he is. In Félix’s arms. Feeling exactly that.

“Dammit, I was right…” He muttered as he rested his chin on the other’s head “Why did you have to like me? I’m not…” he trailed off as he closed his eyes.

“I-I d-d-dunno…” He said as he buried his face into the others chest, his hands gently dropping the drawings as he hugged Félix back, enjoying the warm embrace.

“You’re going to get your heartbroken by me… if we try this…”

“Don’t… I don’t care y-y’know… I rather try first and then l-let it happen…” He said softly, he pulled away from his chest to stare at him, his face was flushed still as he opened his mouth to speak “Can… we… uh… p-please try it out t-then? I-I’m quite d-determined you know...”

“Fine… we’ll try it for a while, and if you realize that I’m really the huge asshole that I am and you decide you never want to see me again, then it’s purely your fault.”

“I won’t... b-but alright…” Nathanaël said, a shy smile on his lips as he stared at him.

Goddamn those stupid lips of his, they were so… _tempting_. Félix is definitely not getting out of this easily, he tilted Nathanaël’s head up to meet his as he bent down. He pressed his lips against his and enjoyed the surprised noise that he got out of Nathanaël before the redhead relaxed and shyly moved his lips against his. He pulled away and has a slight smirk “This is your fault you know… making me like you, I’m two years older than you… I should have more experience on how not to fall for someone… and you waltz in here, soften my heart with your cute face…”

Nathanaël let out a soft laugh, for some reason all his worries sort of disappeared, “Sorry… Fe…” he said gently.

“No you’re not, I can tell you are over the _moon_ about this,” Félix said shaking his head as he let out a sigh, well what can you do?

“S-shut up…” Nathanaël said softly.

“Oh so you have some bite too? Cute…” he mumbled as he moved some of the other’s hair out of his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The two boys stay intertwined in each other’s arms for a little while longer until they realized they’ve left Adrien to wonder what happened. Quickly grabbing the drawings Nath and Félix make their way back to Adrien who’s happily waiting at the table for their arrival.

“Soooo – how’s my two favourite guys?” Adrien asked with a grin.

“Don’t.” Félix said with a glare, although on could see the slight flush on his cheeks, in comparison to Nath’s whose face was completely red and he was a stuttering mess.

“G-g-good, nothing to err… talk about…” Nathanaël said with a nervous laugh and a rather large smile on his face.

“Oh stop, I know it all, I’m not that dumb…” Adrien said shaking his head “I’m going upstairs, you two… can… do whatever you guys want down here, as long as I don’t hear it in my bedroom…” he teased with a smirk. (What? Sometimes he can’t help his Chat-like tendencies).

**Author's Note:**

> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE this TOOK forever! wow. Also i'm up for writing a makeout scene, and some ideas for more jealous felix i just need to know if anyone wants to see it, lmao, anyway thanks for reading, i will be crying in rarepair hell now bye. ALSO i apologize if this seems rushed, or it ends abruptly,,,,


End file.
